jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Jewelpet (species)
Jewelpets are domesticated animal species of Jewel Land. The species are ruled by their queen and goddess Jewelina. Their main purpose in life is to partner with fellow humans and work with them finding magic jewels and accomplishing magical quests. Biology The Jewelpets are based on various animals, mostly domesticated species. Their stature is very small, with most of them being only slightly taller than an adult human's shin. Most Jewelpets can stand and walk on two legs, and can use their forepaws to grab things (despite not having any visible fingers), even if their real-life animal counterpart is incapable of such. Even so, Jewelpets prefer going on four paws as a means of locomotion. Jewelpets are omnivorous like humans, independently of their species. They can additionally eat human-processed food without ill effects, but suffer the same health problems if they abuse one type of food. All Jewelpets are rational animals, and their level of intelligence has the same range as that of humans. They are all capable of human speech. Each Jewelpet's eyes are made of one mineral, after which they are named. These eyes are called Jewel Eyes, and are what gives Jewelpets their magical power. The majority of Jewelpets are female (currently at 24, if one includes Lolip). Behavior Jewelpets are rational and social animals. They construct a society very similar to that of humans, which includes education and entertainment. Jewelpets are meant to be partnered with humans. A Jewelpet and a human form a bond that increases the Jewelpet's magical power and the human's quality of life. Skills and Abilities All Jewelpets have the ability to cast magical spells through their magic eyes. Magic is casted by inciting the magical spells. All Jewelpets are theoretically capable of performing basic spells such as moving objects or transformation, but each Jewelpet has additional specialized abilities that are connected to the trait they represent (Courage for Ruby, Love for Garnet, etc.). Jewelpets Magical Red Class *Ruby *Garnet *Rosa *Sango *Rin *Ryl *Kohaku *Titana *Nix *Alex *Brownie *Jasper *Lolip Magical Green Class *Angela *Chite *Prase *Rald *Tour *Flora *Peridot *Milky *Nephrite *Tata *Kris Magical Blue Class *Sapphie *Luna *Yuku *Charotte *Opal *Io *Aqua *Kaiya *Amelie *Lapis *Topaz *Larimar Magical Black Class *Labra *Diana *Dian *King *Granite *Coal *Luea Unknown Class * Nachi Trivia *Lolip and Nachi are non-canon characters, having only appeared in a certain part of the franchise and not officially admitted to the roster. They are also the only Jewelpets whose jewels are unspecified. *Currently, Magical Red has the most Jewelpets with 13 (including Lolip) and Magical Black has the least with a total of 7 Jewelpets. **Though if one excludes the non-canon Lolip, Magical Red becomes tied with Magical Blue. *Magical Red has the most variety of species (10), followed by Blue (8), with Green and Black tied for least (6). **Magical Green has less variety than Black relative to its total number of Jewelpets, as 6 out of the 11 (more than half) Magical Green Jewelpets are dogs, while in Magical Black, only 2 out of the 7 share a species. *Magical Blue has the largest gender ratio disparity, with 9 females to 3 males. The other classes are all more or less even. Gallery (non-canon Jewelpets) Official Artwork Img56315431.gif|Jewelpet species at the time of the first season. Anime JPSEpiloguePets1.jpg|Nameless Jewelpets from the epilogue of Jewelpet Sunshine. Category:Jewelpets Category:Terminologies Category:Characters